To Hell And Back Again
by SWLA.champion
Summary: HOO PJO and KC crossover, what happens when magicians poison Annabeth's niece . How far will Percy and Annabeth go to save her . terrible summery I know you will just have to read to find out . T cause I'm paranoid .R&R JESUS LOVES YOU :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own any of the PJO HOO or KK characters.(And if you are reading this is will assume that you have read PJO HOO and KK)

Annabeth's POV

Well today was going grate, so I guess I should have seen this coming . I heard a scream behind me and I ... wait , I should probably start from the beginning . (Earlier that day) My name is Annabeth Chase I am a demigod, I am a daughter of Athena the Greek goddess of wisdom and warfare . I live in camp half-blood witch is the only safe place for people like me (well one of the only places but that's another story).

It is thanksgiving brake so I was spending it hear at camp . After the war with Gaea I desided to go to school in New York for my senior year . Anyway I had just finished teaching a class on Greek myths to a class room full of ADHD 3rd grade demigods . Yea, not the most fun activity camp has to offer, but now it was free time . I stepped out of the class room and into the warm sunshine . It was a perfect day the sky was clear a slight cool breeze blew through the camp from the strawberry fields carrying the amazing smell across the valley .

I jogged to the arena where Percy would be finishing up a sword fighting class . As I jogged through the camp I watched campers climb the rock wall , lava following them up . And played basketball, soccer, volley ball, soft ball, baseball, and a bunch of other things . I reached the arena just as the Demeter cabin was walking out the door . Well , all but one little girl who looked to be about six she had chocolate skin, curly golden brown hair and emerald green eyes . Why cant Clarisse teach us tomorrow like she does every Wednesday ,she was asking .

Percy smiled down at her , its a secret he said , she looked up at him pleadingly I can keep a secret she said . He smiled at her your Kimmy right he asked , she beamed obviously happy that someone important remembered her name . She nodded her head , he picked her up and whispered into her ear . She held on to him smiling and giggling , he set her down gently you cant tell anyone he told her I'm trusting you it can be our little secret .

She nodded again still smiling she gave him a hug ,see you latter Percy she said running to Katie Gardner who was waiting for her at the door . After she left he turned to me and gave me a lopsided grin , hey wise girl I see that you survived the 3rd graders he said. Yep I answered that was adorable I said referring to the scene with Kimmy (her name is Kimberly but everyone calls her Kimmy) .

Me or Kimmy he asked giving me a quick kiss ,I smacked him playfully both of you are adorable I said but I was referring to the whole scene . He nodded and sat next to me , what did you tell her I asked . At that he smiled Clarisse and Chris have a date tomorrow _and_ Clarisse is going to wear a dress . No I said thinking that he was messing with me everyone knows that Clarisse and Chris where together, but Clarisse in a _dress _no way . No I'm not kidding he said laughing she needed me to take her class tomorrow and in exchange for doing it I made her tell me what she was doing, and I recorded it so I can use it as blackmail .

You mean that you can use it to stop her from using any blackmail on you, its insurance I said yep he answered . I laughed and laid my head on his shoulder , after a few minutes of comfortable silence he said , its around three fifteen we have the rest of the afternoon , so what do you want to do .

We spent the rest of the day playing basketball, volley ball, climbing the rock wall, and just hanging out with old friends . The sun was sinking low in the west when Piper , Jason, Thaila (the hunters are at camp for a visit) Percy and I where sitting by the lake . When Clarisse came up to us with one little girl on her shoulders a little boy hanging from her arm .

She had just enough time to wave with her free hand before two other kids ran up and tackled her at the knees and she went down laughing and tickling them . I smiled Clarisse was normally mean to most people but she had a soft spot for kids and after fighting two wars with her , well that normally make bonds that are not easily broken . Watching all of my friends laugh and smile made me so happy to not be fighting any more , no more wars , no more end of the world crap , and after ... no today was a good day I would not ruin it by thinking of that .

Clarisse got up, done torturing the children , and shooed them off to find there siblings , walked over and sat next to me . She didn't say anything , only listening to the conversation as I had bean doing . Thaila and Percy where exchanging old stories Piper and Jason where talking about something that one of the Apollo campers said . But did the peaceful scene stay peaceful , no of course not it never does.

Just then a satyr burst out of the woods, we all jumped . He was trying to say something but was panting to hard , well what is it Clarisse asked getting impatient . After a minute he was able to tell us what was wrong, right outside the barrier , he said, eight people in robes with weird curved sticks like wands are surrounding Amy . My hart crawled into my throat , Amy is my niece her father was a son of Athena he died in the last war . And her mother was mortal who died in a car accident only a year after Amy was born .

She is only five the youngest camper we have . We where all standing by now . They seam to be waiting for something, the satyr continued . Attention I said they want to be noticed , go get Chiron but don't tell anyone else . He nodded and ran off toward the big house , the five of us ran into the woods from where the satyr had come . As we ran through the woods I thought about what the satyr had said .

_People in robes with weird curved sticks like wands, _it reminded me of a magician I had met a few days ago . Sadie, we had agreed to keep are two worlds apart but apparently that's out the window . We ran through the barrier, and what I saw angered me beyond words, there was Amy surrounded by eight people in robes . three girls and five guys the oldest seemed to be in his early twenties .

They each had a white staff in one hand and a curved ivory wand in the other, they where standing in a semi circle facing us, Amy behind them . Her golden curls that had bean braided this morning where now a dirty tangled mess framing her terrified face there was a small cut above her left eye . Her beautiful grey eyes that where normally bright with joy now shone with fear, she had a gag around her mouth and her hands and feet where tied together .

She was pale trembling and afraid, I unsheathed my Drakon bone sword that I always kept with me . Percy brought out riptide, Clarisse didn't have her electric spear with her so instead she pulled out a long black Stygian iron dagger . Piper had her dagger Katoptris Jason had his sword and Thaila being a hunter of Artemis had a bow. For a minute we all stood there sizing each other up, then finally the magicians charged .

One came at me with her staff I blocked and in one smooth motion I forced her staff down with my sword, at the same time pulling my extra dagger out of my belt and stabbed the blade into her temple . Blood poured out she fell without a sound, I didn't have time to feel guilty though I don't think I would if I did, they had hurt Amy . Another one came at me, Jason get Amy I yelled, he kicked the one he was fighting away and bolted for Amy . The magician got up, pointed his wand at Amy and yelled in another language that I didn't know .

A black beam of light shot out of his wand and hit Amy in the stomach, her eyes closed and she toppled over with out a sound . Just then Jason got to her he scooped her up and lunched in to the air, he flew over the tree tops and out of sight . I kicked the magician that I was currently beating away, and he seamed to understand that shooting fire balls at me and swinging his staff was not going to work .

He stepped back raised his wand and staff together said something in that langue that they all where speaking . And a small tornado of fire erupted in front of him, he sank to his knees like the effort made him to tired to stand . The tornado surged toward me, it was beautiful, red, orange, blue, and white all swirling together flickering and changing . But of course it was trying to kill me, I dove to the right tucking into a role I dropped my sword but that was fine I had my dagger .

I jumped up turning toward the magician if I killed him the tornado would disappear (in theory) but the tornado was in front of him protecting him . I ran to the left, it chased me, it was right behind me I was about to dive to the right when I herd Piper scream . I hesitated for just a second but it was a second to long, just as I realized my mistake I dove to the right . The tornado sored past me, but it had got me, my arm burned but time for that latter . I turned to see Piper on the ground a magician standing over her fire ball in hand .

Thaila had abandoned her bow for twin hunting knifes and was doing fine against two magicians Clarisse had captured one and Percy had just beheaded another . The magician fell next to another body at Percy's feet, Percy save Piper I yelled, he turned and thrust out his hand, the magician standing above Piper gasped stumbled holding his throat as if he where choking .

The tornado was coming back, the stupid magician behind it, angry I pulled my dagger and ran strait at the tornado . It sped up coming right at me, but just before I collided with it I jumped to the left throwing my dagger at the same time . It sank into his chest he screamed in pain and collapsed (any normal dagger would not have bean able to kill him but this one was celestial bronze) I turned just in time to see the tornado disappear .

Then something weird happened, well my life as a whole is based on weird stuff so why stop now . The magicians started to dissolve in to dust, or at least all the ones we killed the one Clarisse seamed to be fine, well other than being cut and bruised because he was stupid enough to attack Clarisse .

It didn't make since they weren't monsters there body's should not have turned to dust . Question for another time I reminded myself Percy Thaila and I ran to Piper, her calf was covered in blood . You will be fine Thaila told Piper while she examined her wound, its not deep . Clarisse walked up her captive slung over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes tied up and unconscious .

We should head back she said, and with that she walked into the woods, she's right I said we should . Percy turned to me and his face fell, what I asked I looked down and saw my arm, it was an angry red even black in some places . And now that the adrenaline was wearing off it started to hurt and it hurt a LOT, I felt my eyes water . No, no I would not cry I told myself Percy wrapped his arm around my shoulders carful not to touch my arm . Water floated up from the ground wrapping around my burn like a cast, it eased the burning a bit .

I let out a sigh of relief thank you Percy I said anything for you Annabeth he answered . I smiled he stepped over to Piper crouched down and picked her up bridal style, she winced rising he asked Thaila you good . Of course she answered as I picked up my sword we all turned and headed back to camp .


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

As soon as we got back to camp we where swarmed by campers all wanting to know what happened (so much for keeping it quite) though they all kept a respectful distance . I was wondering why Chiron wasn't hear when Clarisse said, I'm going to take him to the Big House dungeons she nodded to her captive . Alright I said but wait till I get there to interrogate him, I want to be there . An evil smile spread across her face, this is going to be fun she said as she turned and trudged toward to Big House . Some times I wonder about her Thaila said with a smile, her, Percy asked you two are just alike . If you weren't carrying an injured girl Percy I would hit you, Thaila said though she couldn't hide her smile . Ah but I am carrying an injured girl Percy said so I'm safe for now, . Do you two always have to do this I asked . Yep they said together .

When we got to the infirmary we where greeted by a young girl . She looked to be about fourteen with long wavy chocolate hair, long dark lashes that made her emerald eyes stand out even more, . She smiled showing off her perfect teeth, she could've bean a child of Aphrodite but they never work in the infirmary . Hello she said my name is Mary daughter of Apollo please follow me, she didn't even have to ask our names everyone knew about us . Sometimes though I wish they didn't, she asked Piper and me a few questions as we walked . She lead us to an empty bed next to a window . You can lay her down here she said to Percy, he laid her down gently . Piper Mary said gently I've already sent for Jason, another Apollo healer will be along in a second to help you, ok . Piper nodded her head I'm ok it doesn't hurt that bad she said lying through her teeth . We left her there staring out the window, Mary lead us up a set of stairs and into a small white room . Everything was white the floor, walls, cabinets, sink and a long table in the middle. I suddenly remembered that with a burn as bad as mine they would have to scrub the burned skin off . Suddenly I felt as if I where walking through tar, my feet wouldn't move . It's ok Thaila said we wont leave you Percy told me that made me move there was no getting around this and if they where with me I would be alright . I will be right back with Will, Mary said disappearing through the door . Well at least it was Will, we go way back, the four of us, we fought the first war side by side . A minute latter Will came in followed by Colby, wait he was a Hecate camper what was he doing in hear . Hay Thaila , Percy Will said then turning his attention to me he sighed, Annabeth I'm not going to try and sugar coat this because you probably know what we have to do, I nodded . He sighed again lay down he told me, I walked slowly over to the table with Percy and Thaila at my side . I laid there staring at the ceiling gripping Percy's hand so hard that my knuckles turned white while Thaila held on to my arm . Colby came over to the table, I am going put spell on your arm so you cant move it while Will works but only if you are ok with that he said . That would be great I said can you cast a spell so that this doesn't hurt her Percy asked . Colby looked down, I am so sorry but I cant, I wish I could but I cant . It's ok I told him, this probably wont be the worst thing I've bean through . He muttered something in Ancient Greek and I couldn't move my arm no madder how hard I tried, it just felt stuck he then sat on one of the stools . I was staring at the ceiling again, hey I herd Percy say hay look at me, I turned my head he didn't look freaked out, he looked calm . I felt the water cast leaving my arm . Thaila put her hand over mine, I herd someone say, it will be over in a minute . Then I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't see, hear or feel anything but the pain in my arm it hurt, it hurt so bad . It burned I couldn't think I didn't understand what was going on, it felt like I was back in Tartarus, Percy make it stop was all I could think . My back arched and I tried to jerk my arm away but I couldn't move it . I was stuck, I don't know if I screamed I don't know how long I was there but at the time it seamed like hours .

Sadie's POV (I am trying to keep all of the characters personalities as close to the books as possible, so Sadie will be a little strange)

I was not having a good day, not at ALL . Well, ok maybe today wasn't so bad but a few days ago I met someone an I need to talk to Carter about it . But the last few days have bean hectic and I think that he's avoiding me . He always knows when I'm angry with him even before I get the chance to yell at him . Witch is very bothersome, if I cant yell at him then who do I vent to . Right now I am sprawled out on my bed listening to music and thinking about how I am going to strangle Carter. Really how could he not tell me that he met a demigod a DEMIGOD I mean come on ! . I only found out because I met a demigod named Annabeth the other day and she said that her boyfriend Percy had met a magician named Carter . He should've told me as soon as he met the guy . That was probably the reason that magicians are not allowed to go into Manhattan . Once Amos my uncle told us that there is other magic that we shouldn't mess with or even go near . Well that plan is out the window, now I was tired and angry I didn't mean to fall asleep... but I did .

I felt my spirit (or Ba whatever) rise out of my body . Wonderful I thought bitterly here we go again, suddenly everything blurred around me . When it came back into focus I was in the middle woods, eight magicians (three girls and five guys) where in a semi circle . About 25 yards away where six teenagers all armed with medieval looking weapons . I realized one of them was Annabeth, she was wearing jean shorts and a orange t-shirt with some righting on it but it was in a different language so I couldn't read it (all but one of them where wearing that witch is kind of weird), her curly blond hair was in a high pony tail . Her beautiful grey eyes where just as amazing beautiful and frightening as the last time I saw her, she was holding a long sword that seamed to be made out of ivory . She was beautiful with out trying (witch is sssooo unfair) next to her was a good looking boy about 17 tall and (really) well built with jet black hair and the most beautiful sea green eyes he had a bronze sword . Then there was another boy a lot like the other one (not as good looking though) but he had blond hair and sky blue eyes, he had a gold sword (what is it with these people and swords) . Then there was a buff girl with stringy brown hair and eyes so dark they where almost black she had a long black wicked looking dagger . Next to her was a younger girl maybe 15 with choppy brown hair and eyes that seamed to be hazel from one angle then brown from another she had a bronze dagger . And last there was a girl with choppy black hair a splash of freckles across her nose and the most electric blue eyes I have ever seen . She was wearing dark jeans combat boots and a black t-shirt that said ,Death To Barbie, bellow that it had a Barbie on it with an arrow through its head . She had a silver bow I assumed they where all demigods (why else would they be standing in the woods with weapons). They stood there staring each other down, magicians and demigods, then the magicians charged the demigods, I expected the demigods to charge to but instead they calmly waited . One of the magicians swung her staff at Annabeth about to cast a spell (bad idea) Annabeth stepped forward blocked the staff with her sword and forced it down while with the other hand she pulled a dagger and plunged it into her temple . Blood pored from the magicians head as she fell soundlessly to the ground, Jason get Amy Annabeth yelled, the blond guy who I guess is Jason kicked the guy he was fighting to the ground and ran toward a little girl I hadn't seen before . She was basically a younger version of Annabeth a lot younger she looked about 5 years old . Just before Jason got to her the magician got up and shot a black beam of light at the little girl (Amy that's what Annabeth called her) when it hit her she slumped forward Jason caught her just before she hit the ground . He then picked her up and flew away FLEW AWAY ! like a freaking blond superman . They made short work of the other magicians though the younger girl got a bad cut on her lower leg and Annabeth has a horrible burn on her right arm . And at one point the guy with the black hair held out his hand like using the force or something and choked one guy to death, that I don't get . My dream started to fade but just before it went black I heard a female voice in my head . It was beautiful and harsh at the same time, I allowed you to see this much so that you would understand what you are up against should you chose to fight us .


	3. Chapter 3

Sadie's POV

It was dark outside, I had to talk to Carter I had to tell him about the dream I just had . We cant afford to go to war with demigods that would not end well for us . We need to find them and tell them that it wasn't us that attacked them . I ran out of my room on the third floor and hurried down the stairs, I would have ran but we made it a rule that no one could run on the stairs, everyone was just getting to bed . I hurried through the house (mansion whatever) searching for Carter . I found him scolding a little boy, with brown hair and blue eyes, for blowing something up . Carter I said coming up to him, come with me we need to talk about something . Why he asked , sighing I said if I wanted to tell you hear I would wouldn't I, he nodded sheepishly . Wonderful I said ,he followed me up to the roof, we could see most of Brooklyn from hear . We sat at the edge our legs dangling above the deserted street below, ssssoooooo Carter said after a minute, what do you need to tell me . First I said you tell me how you met some guy named Percy, he looked shocked how do you know about that I didn't tell anyone . Not even Zia I teased, Zia is Carter's girlfriend see, and I have bean teasing him about it for a while because it took him forever to admit that he liked her . He blushed no not even Zia he answered, why I asked , because he said he is so powerful and he motioned that there are others, I wanted to keep it a secret . Because we cant make them angry if we don't know they exist, and if we don't make them angry they wont kill us . Why would they want to kill us I asked puzzled I had met Annabeth and she seamed nice . I don't know Percy seamed ok but why chance it he answered, ok I said then tell me exactly what happened when you met him and DONT leave anything out .

No , was the first thing out of my mouth when Carter finished telling his story . There is no way 5 magicians could control that much water with out passing out and/or dying much less one, ONE and then be able to get up and drag you away that is just not possible i's not . And he controlled it he made a hurricane that, Carter cut me off, but that's exactly what he did so apparently it is possible . Now he said you have to tell me how you knew that I met Percy , Jackson I finished his last name is Jackson .

After I told him about my, meeting Annabeth Chase and about my dream he was speechless . Instead of ranting as I had he simply stared at nothing and thought about what I said . Witch was good for me this way I could think about what Carter had told me, he had described Percy as tall, muscular, jet black hair and sea green eyes, he was defiantly one of the guys from my dream (the better looking one) . It does make since though, he's Annabeth's boyfriend so of course he would be with her . But the others... Carter I said we need to talk to them, tell them that it wasn't us that attacked them . You are absolutely right he answered though not often he added muttering, I rolled my eyes if you say so . But he said trying to keep us on subject, we don't know where they are, I gave him a harsh look you haven't looked I asked pretending to be mad . Yes, yes I have but I just get a blank white picture, brother dear I said still aggravated that he didn't tell me, you are wonderful at that large combat avatar thingy that you do but _magic _that is my specialty . The scrying bowl is in you room is it not, he nodded, we'll have to sound proof the walls first though .

We stood in front of the scrying bowl in Carter's room we had just finished magically sound proofing the rooms and locking the doors and windows, the bowl was brass and on an enchanted marble pedestal and filled with bronze colored liquid (I have no idea what it is) . Carter's room was the same as mine, a small kitchenette, TV, king size bed, stereo, and a deck looking over the river dividing Manhattan from Brooklyn . I had always wanted to visit Manhattan but Amos told us almost as soon as we got hear the first time we came hear that magicians could not go there . Now I know why, shall we try Percy or Annabeth first I asked my brother, he thought for a minute, Percy, why I asked . He shrugged, ok I rested my hands on the edge of the bowl and closed my eyes I thought about Percy Jackson, picturing what he looked like, the way he swung his sword . I thought about all that Carter had told me about him, when I thought I had enough I said out loud, SHOW ME PERCY JACKSON . I opened my eyes the liquid witch was supposed to show Percy Jackson was a blank white screen I suddenly felt very tired my head hurt and the bowl started to shake, what was going on this never happened this isn't supposed to happen . They probably just had a ward I just needed to try harder, I closed my eyes again and focused trying to force the wards aside . Then I herd the same voice from my dream laugh, you think you can beat me child, really I could kill you right now for challenging me, no I thought I need this I need to know where they are . I already warned you she said, suddenly

my skull felt like it was splitting apart, I fell to the ground holding my head . I screamed, this was going to kill me, but I didn't let the spell go I don't know why but I held on to it . Well said the voice you are brave stubborn and somewhat powerful and you still have not let go, so as a reward I will let you see what you wish . Though it will not tell you where he is, you may watch them when I see fit . Them who was them the teenagers from my dream or someone else . As suddenly as the pain started it stopped, I was shivering and sweating Carter was crouched down by me freaking out holding a glass of water and looking like he was going to have a hart attack . I sat up taking the glass from him and gulping it down, are you ok he asked still worried, fine I said oh and thanks for catching me I added acidly . He winced sorry I tried but you were smoking your skin was so hot it burned me, with out responding I stood up and looked into the scrying bowl . Carter look I said, he stood beside me , in the bowl was Percy on his knees beside a white table Annabeth was on that table . She was screaming, one of her arms looked like it was held to the table by an invisible force, it was horribly burned but what really scared me was that the burnt skin was being peeled or scrubbed off . I am not scared of blood but this was horrid I felt like I was going to be sick, the girl with the Death to Barbie t-shirt from my dream was there to, a tear ran down her cheek . Percy was holding her other hand she was gripping his hand so hard that her knuckles turned white . She arched her back and let out another agonized scream I couldn't watch it any more Carter had already looked away . I waved my hand over the image and it disappeared , the sound was cut off but I could still hear her agonized screams echoing in my head .


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

Thaila was stroking my sweaty face, Percy was talking to me quietly and holding my hand rubbing circles into the back of it with his thumb . But I wasn't listening to them I was thinking about Amy where was she, probably in the Big House . Is she ok probably not, oh and how I'm going to kill Sadie, Carter and every other Egyptian there is . Then after I'm done destroying every single one of them I am going to find there gods and kill them to . This was over the line killing teenagers was horrible yes, but normal but hurting a child . That will not go unpunished, they will wish they had never bean born . I looked over at my hurt arm it was in a cast looking thing I couldn't see any of my skin from right above my elbow to my fingertips . I remember hearing someone saying that with nectar and magic it wont even scar, I guess that's good I don't want to explain another scar to my dad and step mom . My thoughts wandered back to Amy, I couldn't stand not knowing weather or not she was ok though no one had come to tell me that she wasn't, I still wanted to make shore . I want to see her I said I want to see Amy . Percy looked at me for a minute, I thought he was going to make me stay . ok he finally said if you want to but you have to be very careful with your arm . He helped me off the table, my arm still hurt like hell but I could walk and that's really all I needed to be able to do . Just give me a sec I told them, Will did not look happy, Annabeth he said the is a terrible idea you should stay in the infirmary . I be fine I told him I need to see Amy, he nodded just come back in the morning, alright I answered I started for the door . Percy slipped his arm around my waist and Thaila walked next to me with her hand on my shoulder, I love Thaila she is my closest friend right up there with Percy . She looks like she is 16 and she will look that way forever unless she dies in combat, she is technically 22 but she was turned into a pine tree when she was 12 . 7 years latter she was no longer a tree, but she aged slowly while she was a tree and Apollo (the god of prophesy) told her that she was 15, then a few hours before she turned 16 she became a hunter of Artemis and stopped ageing . So yea its a little bit complicated, it was about midnight and everyone was in bed, there where no clouds in the twinkling night sky . I saw the huntress constellation that used to be a hunter named Zoe Nightshade, she died on the quest to save Artemis and me . She had bean a hunter for thousands of years . When she died Artemis made that constellation in honor of her, though it kind of confused me, Artemis said that she was in the stars but wouldn't her soul be in the underworld in paradise . For once I really don't know, we climbed the steps to the Big House porch, Clarisse was already there, Amy adored her though no one knew why, a child of wisdom and a daughter of war didn't normally get along . But Clarisse would always change when Amy was around she would be genital kind and loving and Amy treated her like an older sister . Clarisse was sitting on one of the porch swings tapping her feet nervously resting her elbows on her knees, we sat with her, after a few minutes I asked how long have you bean waiting . She rubbed her eyes, I sat down hear right after I put the prisoner in his cage, Chiron is in one of the bedrooms on the first floor he wont come out or let anyone in . And you haven't moved gone anywhere or eaten anything . She shook her head, what time is it she asked, it's around midnight I answered . Well might as well eat we might be waiting for a while, yea I'm kind of hungry Percy said Thaila hadn't said anything for a while, she was staring at the wall . What's wrong I asked her, the magicians she said how did they get her out of camp, she wouldn't have bean in the woods alone much less outside the barrier someone would have had to bring her there .

Sadie's POV

It took me forever to fall asleep last night, all I could think about was Annabeth and her friends so easily killing those magicians and how Annabeth screamed . So now I'm tired and grumpy witch is an awful combo, good morning Walt said as I slowly trumped down the stairs . Not right now I said unhappily, instead of being mad or a fended he just chuckled some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed . I glared at him, ok he said still holding back a laugh I'll leave you alone, I ate my breakfast quickly, it was Saturday so I am going to Long Island to see if I can find Annabeth and/or Percy . To let them no it wasn't us that attacked them because they probably want to kill us right now . And I would rather not die, thank you, after breakfast I ran up to my room to change into my street clothes . when I was done I looked in the mirror happy with my appearance I was wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt and brown leather jacket, black combat boots and dark jeans, I left my hair down with blue highlights, yep good to go . I hurried to the roof so no one could ask me where I was going, I harnessed Freak our pet griffin to the small river boat . Now I know what your think, why would I be harnessing a flying animal to a boat, well young grasshopper I'll tell you . The boats enchanted see, so it doesn't fall when he fly's, instead it gets pulled along I don't know who did it so don't ask me . Anyway I harnessed Freak climbed into the reed boat and we shot into the sky .


	5. Chapter 5

Hey

ssssssooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo if you read my story thx if you liked it I love you . If you comment on it . you. are . AWESOME .

even if the comment was negative I am glad that you did it . I need criticism if I'm going to improve . Please follow me, this is the first installment in a series and it would mean a lot to me . thx for your time

Have a blessed day

P.S. JESUS LOVES YOU :)


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth's POV

I woke up on a couch in the Big House living room (den, family room or whatever you call it I call it a living room) . A blanket over me and a pillow under my head, I remember falling asleep last night . But where are Percy, Thaila and Clarisse, I sat up my arm still felt like it was on fire, what else is new . Looking around the room two of my questions where answered . Percy was sleeping in the recliner to my left and Clarisse was sitting in a corner polishing her Stygian iron dagger . Why she was sitting in a corner instead of on a couch or recliner I don't know . I silently crossed the room, where's Thaila I asked quietly so I wouldn't wake Percy and why are you in a corner . She was up before me Clarisse answered, said she was going to talk to her hunters probably to tell them where she was last night and why they haven't left yet . As to why I'm in a corner, she shrugged I just am, you got a problem with that she joked . Ok I said I am going to see what there is to eat in the kitchen cause I'm not leaving till I see Amy . I walked over to where Percy was sleeping, I gently laid my hand on his arm, he stirred, five more minutes please Wise girl he mumbled keeping his eyes closed . That made me smile, shore seaweed brain I said I'll just make blue chocolate chip pancakes without you (**A/N** **and**** I know that in the books the pancakes did not have chocolate chips in them but bear with me ) (and chocolate chip pancakes are amazing so why not) **. His eyes shot open and he jumped up, not a chance he said, running out of the room in the direction of the kitchen . I laughed, Clarisse just chuckled, you want anything to eat I asked her . She shook her head I already ate, I nodded and followed Percy, time for blue chocolate chip pancakes .

Carter's POV (didn't see that one coming did ya)

Sadie was driving me crazy, first she springs on me that there are Greek gods then she is angry with me for not telling her about meeting Percy . Though she may be right to be angry I should have told her . But that is beside the point I was trying to avoid violence and I wanted to learn more about him before I her and now she just decided to leave, right now I am in the tiny (and when I say tiny I mean like one shelf) Greek section of the library trying to find out as much about demigods as I can, and my search has not made me happy . In every story I've found so far demigods are either invincible, powerful, smart, brave, and just plain Amazing . Though all but one had bad endings, Perseus, he was the only hero to have a happy ending . So I assume that Percy was named after him even though he would have to be a son of Poseidon to be able to control water and the other Perseus was a son of Zeus . Anyway if the demigods are now what they where then, then we are in trouble, I don't want to fight another war, especially if it is one we may lose . I pulled another book off the shelf, flipping through the table of contents I found that I had already read all the stories in hear just from different books . I sighed, how was any of this going to work out, I am tired of fighting I just want to finish this year without anything going wrong . Even though that's probably to much to ask for, giving up I left the library and headed to my room . I had a date with Zia latter, we are going to the movies, witch I've found is something that Zia loves . I plopped down on my bed, staring at the ceiling I thought about what I learned . Then a thought struck me, why had I not asked this question before, it determines weather or not we would win the war that may come . How many of them are there .

Percy's POV (you were expecting this weren't you)

As soon as we walked into the kitchen a nymph appeared in front of the stove . What is it you need she asked, she had green eyes and auburn hair, wearing a silk forest green Greek style dress . No thank you I told her, throwing my arm over Annabeth's shoulder we're going to make our own breakfast today . She nodded like she was board alright she said everything you need will be in the cabinets just think of what you want, and with that she vanished . I walked over to the cabinet thinking about what I needed to make pancakes . I know next to nothing about cooking and/or baking, but I did know how to make my moms amazing (though they always tasted better when she made them) blue chocolate chip pancakes . I opened the cabinet, and there was everything I needed just like the nymph said there would be, there was even blue food coloring .

So now twenty minutes latter we were sitting in the living room eating the wonderful pancakes Annabeth and I made . Clarisse was eating them to, she had told Annabeth that she wasn't hungry but that was like twenty minutes ago . And even though Annabeth's arm is hurt and she is beyond worried about Amy, we managed to have fun making pancakes together . We managed to forget everything that was wrong and all the stuff we would have to deal with today and just enjoyed being together . And I know that sounds really sappy and I kind of is but its true, we sat in silence Annabeth's head was on my shoulder and my thoughts wandered back to Carter and Sadie the girl that Annabeth told me about . First I find out that I am the son of a Greek god and go on a bunch of life threatening quests . Then I find out that there are Roman demigods as well, (and go on _**more** _life threatening quests) and now there are Egyptians to, I mean come on can I have a break . At that moment Thaila walked in, followed by Jason Piper and Malcolm . Thaila had changed out of her "Death To Barbie" t-shirt into black jeans and a plain midnight blue t-shirt . She didn't look happy, she wasn't a morning person, shore she could go to bed at one in the morning and get up at the crack of dawn (or earlier) and actually get through the day, but that didn't mean she was in a good mood . Piper was using crutches and had on jean shorts and a camp t-shirt, Jason wore jeans and an SPQR t-shirt, Malcolm was wearing cargo shorts and a camp t-shirt . They seamed to be in... ... well, not a good mood but not one like Thaila's . Though her mood brightened considerably when she saw the blue chocolate chip pancakes .

still Percy's POV

We have bean siting hear for over an hour, all the pancakes had bean eaten with in ten minutes of Thaila walking in . We had all taken showers and brushed our teeth and all that . I was making shapes out of water and having them move around the room . I concentrated on what I wanted, though I didn't really have to try, my little bubble of water was hovering in front of me . It was an owl at the moment, then it turned in to a Pegasus and flew around the room . We were all somewhat entertained by my water creations, though every few minutes Thaila would zap them with a tiny bolt of lightning to make them light up. I looked at Annabeth, she had her head on my shoulder, her curly golden blond hair fell almost halfway down my chest like a waterfall . Her beautiful grey eyes were fixated on nothing, thinking, she does that a lot, sometimes she can go for so long sitting so still and not doing anything that its hard to believe that she's ADHD . She is just so beautiful, so very beautiful, and I wasn't going to let anything take her from me . Nothing .

We were all in a small bedroom on the first floor . Little Amy was on the bed in front of us, she looked so much like Annabeth and it hurt so bad to see her hurting . So innocent so perfect so small and fragile . Just a few minutes ago Chiron had came into the living room and told us that we could see her . She was in a coma, Chiron had only managed to keep her alive, not wake her up . She is just to small the poison will kill her if we don't find a cure soon, Annabeth's eyes were fixated on Amy's face as if willing her to wake up . Her hand trembled ever so slightly and I'm pretty shore I was the only one who saw it . It will be ok Chiron reassured us, we will find a cure, he was trying to left our spirits, but it sounded like he was reassuring himself more than us . But were and how would we find a cure, if Chiron doesn't know what they did to her then we would have to go to the gods . But I have a felling it wont be that easy, this isn't a Greek poison, those magicians where Egyptian .


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N sorry I haven't updated in so long . **

**don't take this the wrong way but if you thought that I went a little over kill when Percy was thinking about Amy . How he thought that she was innocent and perfect. Your wrong (for lack of a better way to say it) I'm not trying to be mean but Amy is Annabeth's niece so naturally she would be close to Percy to . I have little sisters and what Percy said was true . They are (in your eyes) innocent and perfect and it hurts to see them hurting so please don't hate on me for this . **

**Oh and one little mishap I have bean spelling Thalia the wrong way I spelled it (Thaila) sorry . **

**JESUS LOVES YOU :D **

Annabeth's POV

I don't know how long I have bean hear, sitting in this chair watching Amy with Percy standing behind me . All I know is that whomever did this to her, whomever sent the magicians hear is going to die . Simple as that, I'm not going to monologue, rant or cry I'm not going to scream at the person (assuming that it is a person) . I am going to kill them, I don't care if I have to kill every magician and every Egyptian god if they are in my way. As a matter of fact I don't care if I have to kill the Roman half's of the gods, but I will kill them, nothing will stand in my way .

Percy's POV

I stood behind Annabeth my hands on her tense shoulders, the others had left a while ago . She hadn't spoken or moved in over half an hour, I started to massage her shoulders . She visibly relaxed, sighing she finally looked away from Amy, letting her head fall back, her eyes closed . It was past noon now and we had to go to a meeting at 1:00, witch was the last thing I wanted to do but I couldn't ignore the problem . The problem being that the Egyptians had attacked us, I cant cover this up anymore .

"Wise girl" I said gently she starred up at me with her beautiful grey eyes . "Do you want something to eat, we have to be at the meeting in twenty five minutes " I asked . She nodded, standing, she glanced over at Amy, I put my arm around her shoulders . "She's going to be fine" I told her even though I had no idea what would happen to her, but Annabeth didn't need to hear that .

Annabeth and I entered the Big House rec room five minutes early . Though that didn't stop them from being the last to get there, "Percy, Annabeth", Chiron addressed us "please take a seat" wordlessly we walked over to the only two empty chairs next to Thalia and Clovis .

Clarisse was hear, so was Conner, Travis, Rachel, (the oracle)Piper, Jason, Pollex, Katie, Nico, Lou Ellen, Butch, Nyssa, Will, (who looked disapproving at Annabeth for not coming back to the infirmary to get her bandage changed) and a few others . "Percy, Chiron began, please recount your meeting with the Egyptian magician ", all eyes turned to me . I sighed and launched into story .

When I was done some of the cabin leaders looked shocked some looked disbelieving, others just looked tired . They were all tired, they wanted to be done, they had all fought hard in the last war . Some of them had bean hear for the first war to, "that's not all" I said before they could start asking questions . "Annabeth can tell you the rest" just as all eyes had turned to me they now turned to her . "Ok she sighed let me tell you how I met Sadie Kane .

Annabeth's POV

I thought of ways to torcher the captive as I descended the stairs to the basement with Percy behind me . The meeting had bean chaotic, there was a lot of shouting and arguing . But that was normal, though in the end we decided to interrogate the prisoner first if that didn't work then we would try something else . Though what that ,something, else would be I don't know . I told Clarisse that she could do whatever she wanted to the magician when I was done with him (if he was still alive) .

We entered the cell that he was in, he had a bag over his head and he was chained to a chair in the middle of the tiny dark room . I put my Yankees cap on, instantly turning invisible, Percy stood behind him . I ripped the bag off his head, this was the first time I had seen him up close .

He looked about twenty four he was bald and pale, he had a long nose and small dark eyes . I really wasn't in the mood to trick him into giving me what I wanted, so brute force it is . "What is your name" I asked, "Stanton" he answered, a little to quickly . It was most likely a fake name.

"Why did you come hear" I asked, he just starred at the floor, ok if that's how he wanted to play it, fine with me . I slammed the butt of my dagger into his nose, effectively breaking it . He through his head back and groaned in pain, blood trickled down his face, lets try again I said .

Why did you come hear, he shook his head and laughed . "Wouldn't you love to know" he seethed, it was my turn to laugh . "Yes I would I said and I will", I sheathed my dagger and puled out my sword instead . Stepping back I smacked him in the face with the flat of my blade .

More blood gushed from his nose, he cried out in pain . "Now I said calmly are you ready to tell me why you came hear" . I was inwardly pleading him to keep quite, I wasn't done with him yet . He starred at the floor, not saying a thing, a wicked smile weaseled its way onto my face . "If you insist" I slammed my sword again, I heard a satisfying crack . He screamed, it was like music to my ears . He tried to bend over in his chair, blood pouring out of his nose and mouth .

"Why did you come hear" I asked, my voice low, "attention" he said "we wanted attention" "why" I asked . "I don't know" he answered quivering, "Ok" I said, drawing out the o ."I really don't know I was not informed" he said "alright, who sent you" this time he would not answer, he just starred at the floor .

I walked around him and tapped Percy's arm . He nodded, he closed his eyes, suddenly Stanton started to cough . He bent over as far as he could being as he was tied to the chair, he was trying to spit something out . Percy and I had discussed this, he wouldn't kill him yet but he would drown him just enough to scare him .

After a minute Percy let all the water out of his lungs . Stanton gasped, "now" I said "who sent you" . "A dark force" he answered, "clarify" I ordered, "I am not in a high enough position to speak with him I just follow the orders given to me by the ones that are" . "Ok" I said "why did your comrades turn to dust when we killed them," at that he chuckled .

"I will not answer another question until you swear on the river Styx to let me go" he demanded . The wicked smile was back, "ok" I said "I swear on the river Styx that I will no longer hold you captive if you answer my questions" . "They are not dead" he answered, "they will be back, you wont get rid of us that easily" .

"What about you" I asked "will you come back" . "I don't have to answer that" he said smugly, "and why not" I asked . He was doing exactly what I wanted him to, "because in your oath you did not say how many questions I had to answer, now you must set me free". He said with a triumphant look on his face, "you are right" I told him .

"But I did not say that I would let you go, I said that I would no longer keep you as my captive". The look on his face was replaced with dread, "but don't worry" I said sweetly "you'll come back right" . I ripped off my cap becoming visible again, drove my sword through him . He gasped, and looked at me in shock, I smiled at him "thank you for your cooperation" His eyes rolled back in his head and he turned to dust .


	8. Chapter 8

Percy's POV

You may think that I would be upset, angry and/or freaked out that Annabeth had just killed our prisoner with a smile on her face . But I'm not, why should I be, I have bean the hero so many times, I just don't feel like trying anymore . Trying to protect those who shouldn't be protected, so I wont, I would've done the same thing, a lot of the newer campers would be horrified, but I'm not, not anymore . He deserved to die, but with our luck he didn't . He will probably be back, they always come back .

We told Chiron what we learned and left him (per his request) to think on it . Now Annabeth and I are sparing in the arena, it was always back and forth with us . One would win then the other would . So we couldn't really say who was better, something neither Annabeth or I cared about but other campers did . Sometime we would catch them betting on who would win .

Though today I was winning every time due to Annabeth's arm, she wouldn't let me go easy on her and she insisted that she needed to train . After an hour we stopped dripping with sweat I could tell that Annabeth was tired and her arm was hurting her . But she wouldn't complain, she never complained anymore not after... no I wouldn't think about that now . Today was bad enough already, we each went back to our cabins to shower and change .

After that we had gone back to the infirmary to get Annabeth's arm checked, (witch Will fused over and scolded us for sparing) . Now we are sitting in the living room with Jason and Piper... _again . _Annabeth wasn't saying anything, she had hardly said a thing all day .

Piper and Jason were on the love seat, Annabeth and I took the couch . Jason hadn't said anything and Piper had tried to comfort Annabeth but it just resulted in an awkward silence . I could tell that Annabeth needed to talk, she was on the verge of tears, when finally the dinner bell rang, Piper and Jason both stood up a little to quickly . Witch was fine with me, "we're going to dinner do you want anything" Jason asked .

"That's ok" I answered "if we want something we can just get it out of the kitchen in hear" . They both nodded, Piper gave Annabeth a hug, "its going to be ok" she whispered . "I know" Annabeth lied, as soon as the front door closed she broke down, letting all the tears that she had suppressed for the past two day, go .

I wrapped my arms around her and held her while she cried into my shoulder, she hated crying, she thought that it made her look weak, this is one of the few times that I think she is wrong . Sobs wracked her body, "I'm tired, so tired" she said "I don't want to fight anymore I don't what to lose anyone else," she choked "I just want it all to end" . "Amy's just so young, so innocent, and there is nothing I can do" she sobbed .

I hated that I couldn't tell her that everything was going to be ok, that's what a loving boyfriend would do . But I cant make promises that I cant keep . I hated to see her cry almost as much as she did, I hated to see her hurting . "I wont tell you that everything will be ok, because I cant promise you that" I told her gently . I hated saying that but it was true, "but no matter what happens", "I will always be hear for you, and I will do whatever it takes to try to save her, that I can promise" .

Sadie's POV

I don't know if I should go any further, I am at the Williamsburg bridge were Bast brought us into Manhattan the first time . We are forbidden to go there, before now we never new why . Greek gods, there are Greek gods over there, and the scary part is that there children are aloud over hear even though we cant go over there . So they clearly aren't afraid of us .

I have bean standing hear, beside the road fore the past five minutes, contemplating weather or not its worth it . On one hand the Greek gods my strike me down as soon as I cross over into the city . Or I survive and _my _gods chew me out (or kill me witch ever floats there boat at the time ) . On the other hand me and every other magician out there gets killed .

I took a deep breath and started across the bridge, the entire way across I expected to get fried by lightning or something . But nothing happened, it was quite, to quite, even the sounds of the cars and trucks driving by seamed muffled . Just as my foot landed in Manhattan thunder boomed loudly in the sky, I stopped and looked around . Once again, nothing, maybe they what to see how far I get before something kills me.

Well its bean over three hours and I'm still alive, though I have seen quite a few monsters and yes I have had to run from some (but don't tell Carter that) . But all the monsters that I've seen seam wrong to me . I saw two scaly snakelike women that had two trunk looking things instead of legs, an incredibly massive black dog and a few large monsters living in an ally that only had one eye .

But I was starting to get frustrated, I mean, I didn't expect to find them as soon as I got hear but I don't even know where to look . Maybe I should've talked to Carter first (don't tell him I said that either) . Ok I thought, Annabeth told me a lot about the Greeks, but she didn't tell where they are so looking around Manhattan is pointless . I sighed, I'm going to have to go back and let Carter scold me, witch normally takes forever but what else can I do, after he is done telling me how stupid I am he'll have to help me .


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth's POV

I hated crying, it made me feel weak, well it wasn't so much the crying as it was the need to lean on others . I hate dumping my burden on other people, its mine to deal with . Its different with Percy though, I never fell the need to be more than I am . I have no problem sharing some of my burden with him . He will always be there for me and vice versa .

Percy always told me that it didn't make me weak, if anything my pain made me stronger, that I agree with I wouldn't be who I am if I hadn't gone though everything that I have . He is always so supportive, reassuring me, helping me, always telling me that I'm better than I actually am . I rested my head on the table, after I calmed down Percy had brought me into the kitchen, right now he is making me grilled cheese .

He's so sweet, so loving, he's so good with the younger campers, patient and kind . I shouldn't think about the younger campers that makes me think of Amy . I don't see now we can save her, I hear a plate slide next to my head .

I don't want to look up, I feel the chair next to me shift, then his hand is rubbing my back . "Wise girl" he said softly "you need to eat" his deep voice was calm and soothing . I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding .

I glanced up, in front of me was a plate pilled high with grilled cheese and to tall glasses filled to almost the brim with chocolate milk . The tinniest of smiles wormed its way onto my face, he knew exactly what I wanted .

I sat up and grabbed a sandwich and took a bite, warmth and flavor flooded my mouth, he smiled and took one as well . "Perfect" I said after swallowing, he turned in his chair to face me and frowned as if confused, "aren't I always" he said .

Smiling I gently smacked him on the back of his head, "and humble to" I said mockingly . He took my hand and put it over his heart, I felt it beating, it was always a comfort to feel that . Feel that he is still hear, alive with me, "your to kind" he said with a terrible British accent . I laughed, he lost his poker face and smiled like he had won some sort of game, then I realized that he had, he wanted to make me smile and laugh .

The thought was so sweet and so like him that I wanted to cry again, witch was so unlike me . This whole thing with Amy is getting to me, but I can worry about that latter, right now a certain green eyed boy deserves a reward, I leaned forward closing the distance between us and kissed him .

Sadie's POV

I knew this was coming, right now I am in Carters room getting the scolding of a lifetime . He's (he being Carter) bean going on for over twenty minutes about my stupidity . How it was dangers to go on the bridge, but when I told him that I had bean in Manhattan, all hell broke lose .

He's stopped talking now, he's just pacing the room . Finally, after a long (very) awkward silence I sighed, "brother dear" I said exasperatedly . "I know that your quite aggravated right now, but we need to do something, you have to help me find them" I pleaded . "We cant just sit hear and wait", he stopped pacing and glared at me . I cant even tell you how mad I am right now, and half of it is because your right .

"Carter" I say indigenously, "you say that as if that isn't the case every time I open my mouth" .

Zia's POV

I am getting tired of Carter ignoring me, I've hardly seen him the past three days and quite frankly I'm angry . Every time I try to talk to him or suggest that we go out to eat or see a movie, he makes an excuse . I'm starting to think that I've done something wrong, I have never bean in a relationship before . And I'm always afraid that I'll ruin it, its like weaving a complicated pattern . I want to do it, but at the same time I am afraid to mess up in the middle and waist all the time and energy I've spent on it .

I set down the book I was attempting to read, I love reading so when I feel mad, upset or dejected I come to the library . Though today its not making me feel any better, sighing I put the book back on the shelf . I had grabbed it without even looking to see what it was about, I read the tidal as I slipped it back into place . "The World Of The Ancient Greeks" that's weird .

I didn't think that we had any books on Greeks hear, just as I was about to pull it back out Carter ran into the library with Sadie hot on his heels .

Percy's POV

I have become desperate, its bean three days since the attack and Amy is only getting worse . Annabeth and I are in central park headed toward the underworld . We just came from Olympus, we had asked all the gods for the cure . But none of them know were it is, they remember it being a blood red pant with circular leaves but that's pretty much it . Though when we asked Athena she pointed us to the underworld .

"it is in the realm of Hades and Death" was the only helpful thing she had to tell us . Annabeth had bean quite all day, she was probably thinking about how she was going to persuade Hades into giving us what we wanted . Though after everything we've done for the gods, I'm pretty shore he'll just give it to us .

We stopped at a large pile of rocks by the trail, and Annabeth sighed . "You aren't going to sing are you" she asked me, though she already knew the answer . "Not unless I have to, but even then, no" . She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, she sang the chores from "My Immortal" by Evenesance .

I love to hear her sing, her voice is the most beautiful thing that I have ever heard, even more beautiful that Calypso's . That sounds really cheesy but its true .

When she finished the rocks rumbled, there was a loud CRACK! and the largest one split down the middle . I smiled, remembering my first quest, I had gone to the underworld with Annabeth and Grover . We were all scared out of our minds and we all thought that going there would be the most dangerous thing we would ever do .

Now its no big deal, Annabeth was smiling as well, she must be thinking the same thing . I took her hand, "hear we go again" I said, as we headed into the tunnel .


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N HAPPY THANKSGIVING!1**

**I am thankful for all my wonderful readers, even though there aren't many of you . Still, love you all please keep reading and review if you find a problem with my writing and I will try to fix it to the best of my ability . **

**JESUS LOVES YOU :D**

Percy's POV

The stairs went on forever, narrow, steep, and slippery, it was completely dark except for the light of my sword . As we trumped down the seemingly never ending stairs I thought about what I would be doing right now if not for the Egyptians . We had called our school and told them that we couldn't come back just yet, due to family business, Thanksgiving was a few days ago, which I would've spent with Annabeth, my mom and Paul.

I had Iris Messaged my mom and told her about the situation . I feel so bad for my mom, she is always worried about me . Every time I come home from a quest, mission or something else she is on the verge of tears . The worst time was when I was in a coma and missing for over six months .

When I came home she cried so hard it scared me, it scared me that I could worry her and hurt her that much . I know that getting kidnapped by a goddess wasn't my fault, but I still felt guilty, but more than anything I was mad .

I was, am, so mad at Hera, I will never forgive her for what she did to my mom . She means the world to me and to see her hurting is awful . That night she fell asleep on the couch with her head on my shoulder .

My thoughts were interrupted by a shrill scream echoing through the tunnel . Yep we were defiantly close to the underworld . We emerged at the base of a cliff, on a plain of black volcanic sand . To our right the River Styx gushed from the rocks and roared off in a cascade of rapids .

To our left, far away in the gloom, fires burned on the ramparts of Erebos, the great black walls of Hades kingdom . "This is where we started" Annabeth said, a small smile played on her lips, "our first quest" . I smiled "remember how we thought that coming here was a really big deal" I said, she nodded .

"And we thought that this would be the most dangerous thing we would _ever_ do" she sighed, "how far we've come" she said . With that we headed down the dark beach toward the gates . As we approached, the dead backed away letting us through .

Cerberus stepped out off the path, laid his three massive heads down and whimpered . He must remember Annabeth, she let go of my hand and stroked his sleek fur . "Hay boy" she said, "you remember me huh, I'm sorry I didn't bring you a toy this time" she apologized . after a minute or so she told him goodbye and we walked toward the palace .

We had to cross the fields of Asphodel to reach Hades, it was weird to think that Hazel was hear . This is where all the souls that didn't do anything with their life end up . And her life was anything but worthless, she had agreed to spend eternity here, doing nothing . So her mother wouldn't have to go to the fields of punishment .

Talk about sacrifice, my thought's where once again interrupted, by another shrill scream, much closer this time though . I knew it was coming from the fields of punishment, but I didn't want to see what happening or who it was . With my luck it would be someone I either killed, or failed to save .

I am sick and tired of fighting, saving the world, and being the hero . And it would be really nice if I survive my collage years, the thought of living long enough to reach adult hood seemed like a dream . Finally we reached the giant doors of the palace, a fury dropped in front of us . "What is your business hear", it rasped .

"We wish to speak with lord Hades" I answered, it looked us up and down . "Jackson, Chase, still alive I see", I sighed inwardly, "yes and I'm shore you would love to fix that, but for now we need to speak with your master" . It growled and let out a loud screech, a few seconds later the doors started to creak and groan .

Then without warning they swung inward, revealing a long dark corridor, with tapestries, mosaics, and high ceilings . "Hades redecorated I see" Annabeth said, "huh, still a little dim, but I like it more than what he had before" . That earned her a growl from the fury, it lead us down the corridor, there were doors lining the walls, leading off to the rest of the palace .

the doors at the end of the corridor were even more impressive than the front . They were black stygian iron and gold, pictures of war and death covered the middle from the bottom to the top . The sides were vines and thons that seemed to be a frame for the rest of the picture, the pictures and decorations were done in gold and the door was black iron .

The fury's eye's glazed over, as if it was having a mental conversation . Then the doors opened, and unlike the other door witch creaked and groaned, this one was silent . We stepped in, the room before us was huge, Greek fire burned in braziers against the wall . The floor was polished marble, beautiful black pillars held up the roof, the walls were decorated with silver and gold .

At the end of the room, on a marble dais two thrones sat empty . Hade's throne was in the center, it was black marble, silver was embedded into the marble back and armrests . The throne to the right was smaller, it looked to be made out of silver and gold branches, woven in a complicated pattern .

I was about to ask where they were, when the room became cold . The shadows bent toward the throne, the darkness twisted and bent, forming the shape of a man . Then BAM, it was Hades, the god of the dead, he was just as pale and creepy as the last time I saw him . With his jet black hair and black eyes, he was dressed in black robes and a blood red cape .

Annabeth and I kneeled, "what is it you wish speak with me about" Hades rumbled . His voice was deep and smooth, "and stand" he added . "As much as Zeus hates to admit it, you two have earned our respect" . That was a surprise, Hades was normally a prideful jerk, though I guess we have earned something, though I never thought it would be respect . We stood, "we need your help" I said .

Annabeth explained our situation, and with every word she spoke Hades looked more and more grave. "Yes" Hades said when Annabeth had finished, "I know of the plant of witch you speak" . He sighed, "though it will be very hard to reach" he paused .

"Where is it" I asked, a feeling of dread settled in the pit of my stomach . When he didn't answer I really started to worry, if Hades didn't want to tell us then it must be pretty bad . Though I don' t think it could be worse that what we went through this past summer . "Lord Hades" Annabeth said, "we need to know" .

He looked at us sadly, "a few thousand years ago an Egyptian magician uprooted the last of the plant witch you need" he sighed again . "We chased him hear, to the underworld, before he could destroy it, but he was determined, determined to keep it from us" . Hades looked at us sympathetically, I was starting to see were this was going .

But it was so horrible, so unfair, I was hoping and praying that it wasn't what I thought it was . Anything would be better than that, I would go anywhere to avoid it . I glanced at Annabeth, she had a look of horrified realization on her face .

That's when I knew that I was right, I knew where we were going . But still I hoped against it, the fates couldn't be that cruel . Hades looked at us, he was nothing like when I first met him, years ago he would have laughed and watched us suffer with glee.

But now he looked like he wanted to save us from our fate, which would defiantly be horrible . "We chased him to the deepest, darkest part of the underworld" . "But rather than give himself up, he sacrificed himself so that we could never reach it".

I knew what was coming before Annabeth said it . "Tartarus," Annabeth said quietly, her voice was deprived of emotion, "he jumped into Tartarus".


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth's POV

We all stood there, how long I don't know, but I was too upset to do anything else . So we all just stood there, and let the horrible realization sink in, Percy and I would have to go back . Go back into hell willingly, I never thought that the Fates could be so cruel .

"I am truly sorry children" Hades said after a while, "truly I am, Thanatos will come to you within a day, to help you prepare," . With that he waved his hand and my vision went black . A few seconds latter my vision cleared, Percy and I were on a couch in the Big House living room .

I didn't want to believe that this was actually happening, I wanted to believe that this was all a dream . But what I wanted didn't matter, I have to save Amy, even if that means going back there . For a moment Percy and I just stared at each other, and I knew that would most likely be going on alone, unless the hunters were still hear, if they were I could count on help from Thalia .

But I don't want her to come, if she doesn't make it out I will never forgive myself . So I won't ask her but if she volunteers, there not really much I can do to stop her . We would never ask anyone to go there, but it needed to be done, so once again, we would go together .

My eyes were full of tears threatening to spill, and I promised myself that I would keep them in . That I needed to be strong, that was until, I saw one trace its way down Percy's cheek . He wrapped his arms around me, and we cried,

_It's a bird, it's a plane, nope, it's a__line brake . _

"So we have to go into Tartarus to find the cure", the moment I said those words, dead silence filled the room . We were in a meeting, and I had just finished telling the cabin leaders about our trip to the underworld . Now I wish I hadn't, but Chiron said that they should know, just then, Piper lost it .

She burst into tears, though that wasn't normal for her, it wasn't a surprise . Jason put his arm around her, the other looked horrified, well, all except for Thalia, she had a look of determination, as well as fear on her face . I knew what she was going to do, and I wanted more than anything to stop her .

She stood up, "I'm going with you" she said, "I know that you don't want me to, but I am, it's always three, three Fates, three gorgans, three headed dogs, the Big Three" . She sighed, "the first time you fell into Tartarus it was just you two, but a third joined you" . "We tried to go on a quest with five, two of them died along the way, it's always three to a quest, and this is a quest so I'm going" .

A mad as it made me, she had a point, the last thing I wanted was for my best friend to jump into hell with me . But at the same time I was happy she was coming, she was right, a third person would be better than going in with just two .

"Alright" Percy said, "Thanatos will be hear soon so you need to pick a leader for your hunters". She nodded her head and left, everyone was still staring at us as if we had grown another arm . Though that would not be the strangest thing we've seen so far .

_It's something amazing, no, wait, (sighs exasperatedly) it's just a line brake._

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I were once again, in the Big House living room . We seem to end up hear a lot, but this time Thalia is hear too, we've been telling her everything that happened to us, the last time we were in Tartarus . It isn't fun, bringing up all those painful memories, but being as we are going to have to go back . We will be doing a whole lot more than just remembering .

Annabeth and I are on the couch, Thalia is in the recliner across from us, she hasn't said anything . She is a wonderful listener, she has sat there, stone faced the entire time, no expressions, so comments, nothing . "Then we held the doors closed" Annabeth was saying, "until we made it to the top, you know the story from there," . Thalia sat there for a minute, processing the information, she sighed, "well, I guess I need to pack then"

_LLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE BBBBBBBRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKEEEEE_

We watched as Thanatos disappeared in the shadows, we were still in the Big House living room, but Thanatos had come and gone . The only useful thing he gave us was a potion, we were supposed to drink it when we were ready to leave . The potion would allow us to resist the gravitational pull just enough for us to climb to the top and escape, but we would have to make it back to the hole that we are going to jump into .

It wasn't much of an escape plan, no, scratch that, it was a sucky escape plan, but it was the only one we had . "We need to find Carter and Sadie" Annabeth said quietly, "see if they are the ones who attacked us, and if they didn't, well, maybe they can give Amy more time, because time is something we are going to need" .

"First things first" said a voice that I knew well, we all turned to see Apollo in the door way . He smiled, "Annabeth can't go into hell burned, there will be plenty enough fire down there" . He waved his hand and the cast disappeared from Annabeth's arm, her skin was tan and flawless as always . "Thanks" she said, "but could you do us another favor" . "Given the circumstances, yes I do believe I will" Apollo answered, "transport us three blocks from the Egyptians headquarters" .

His ever present smile disappeared, he sighed, "of course that's what you want, fine" he waved his hand once again, and once again, everything went black .

When I could see again we were in Brooklyn, near the Williamsburg bridge, it was getting dark and this wasn't the best part of town either . The street was mostly deserted, the buildings were mostly rundown warehouses, the sky was overcast and an icy wind blew through the uncrowded streets .

I looked down at my arms to see that Apollo had supplied us with jackets, mine was a black tactical soft-shell jacket, Thalia had her huntress parka, and Annabeth had a gray fleece . "So if I understand correctly" Thalia began, "this guy you met, he drew and weird symbol on your hand, which disappeared," . She shook her head, "so you say his name and wherever your are in the world, he will hear you and know where you are" .

"Yep" I answered, "it wouldn't be the weirdest thing so far," Annabeth said, "actually its really simple when you think about it" . "Well I'd rather not" Thalia mumbled, "I'm just goanna call him already" I said, Thalia scrunched up her nose . "Now it sounds like you're asking him out" she said, "eeeewwww, really Thalia, really" she shrugged her shoulders innocently, "I'm just saying" .

Annabeth glanced at her, Thalia smiled the Stoll brothers smile, that made me want to hide my wallet and shaving cream (long story) . I rolled my eyes, we all stood there, weapons hidden, I took a deep breath . This wasn't going to end well, "Carter"

Carter's POV

We (we being me and Sadie) had been contemplating whether or not we should tell Zia now, or later . Because, knowing her, she would find out sooner rather than later, when I heard it, I didn't think I would, but I did . I heard Percy's voice, he had said my name, and he was only three blocks from here, I sat up strait on my bed . "What" Sadie asked exasperatedly, "Percy, he said my name, and he's only three blocks from here".

She paled, "what if it's a trap, I mean it would make since, being as they probably think that we tried to kill them" she said . I thought about that, I did want to take someone powerful so if they tried to kill us we would have a better chance . But if I did that they defiantly wouldn't trust us, but I'd rather not die, "you probably right" I said, "we'll take Walt, Julian and Zia" .

Julian was kind of a flirt, but he was pretty good at his combat avatar . Walt was merged with a god and Zia was a fire elementist, Sadie nodded and we ran out of the room . We found Zia in the library, just about to take a book off the shelf, it didn't take much to convince her that we weren't lying . It wasn't hard to get Julian and Walt on board either, for some weird reason, they thought that Greek demigods out to kill us was cool .

We emerged outside the Brooklyn house in cotton jackets (which did not keep out the cold), that is the worst part about being a magician . We have to wear cotton, all the time, well, Sadie wears leather combat boots and they don't bother her, but that's not normal . We turned right and headed down the almost empty street .

After two blocks we took a left, and there they were, three scary looking teenagers . Well, they wouldn't look scary if Sadie hadn't told me how they killed eight adult magicians without too much of a problem . There was Percy, in a black jacket, dark jeans and a orange t-shirt like last time but I still couldn't read it .

On his left was a girl with choppy jet black hair and the most eclectic blue eyes I have ever seen . She was wearing a silver parka, a black green day t-shirt and dark jeans, on Percy's right was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen . Don't tell Zia that, shore I love her and all that, but I'm still a guy and this girl was drop dead gorgeous .

She too was wearing dark jeans and a orange t-shirt like Percy's, though her jacket was grey, she had curly blond hair in a pony tail . she was tall and athletic with tan, flawless skin and beautiful grey eyes, like storm clouds, harsh, cold and beautiful . And she wasn't wearing makeup, and still she was stunning, so I guess that this is Annabeth .

For a moment we all just stood there analyzing each other, till Annabeth spoke, "My name is Annabeth Chase, this is Percy Jackson and this is Thalia" . "What no last name" Julian asked in his usual cocky manor, "I don't use it" Thalia said calmly . "We are here to talk" Annabeth continued "our two worlds have been kept apart, before now that was a good thing, but not so much anymore" .

"I'm Carter Kane, that's my sister Sadie, my girlfriend Zia, and those two are Walt and Julian" I said, "and I agree, we have much to talk about" . "We know that you were attacked by magicians Sadie said "but it wasn't us, I promise" . "That's a dangerous thing, a promise" Percy said, "but it's a danger that I am willing to accept if it means that we can avoid violence" Sadie answered .


	12. Chapter 12

Sadie's POV

Ok, I know that I already stressed that Percy is a good looking guy, but I hadn't seen him in person till now . Yea, forget good looking this guy it _hot, _his sea green eyes are so mesmerizingly beautiful, and, wait no, we are getting off track hear .

We were all in an alley behind a warehouse, we all thought that it would be best to get away from the street . And for a while now we had bean discussing the attack on the Greeks, well that was after they had been convinced that we didn't try to kill them, and that there weren't any adult magicians in our house .

I don't think that they believed that last bit, but we can't exactly bring them into the Brooklyn house, well, I don't _think _we can . "Enough" Annabeth said, "we are wasting time, we have an injured child and I would like to know if you can cure her" .

"We may be able to slow the poison down, but if it is Greek and Egyptian as you say, then slowing it down will be all that we can do" Zia answered . "We'll take you to her" Thalia said, Percy nodded his head and turned toward the shadow of the building. He whistled, a good taxi cab whistle, at first nothing happened and for a second I thought that these people might just, be crazy .

When the temperature dropped (as if it wasn't cold enough already) the shadows seamed to darken, and, low and behold, my world got even stranger . A black mastiff the size of a small tank, jumped out of the shadows, he just appeared out of nowhere, and yes, I know, I do that sometimes . But I use a portal, this thing just... materialized out of thin air .

It barked, the loud sound echoing off the surrounding buildings, "what the bloody hell is that" I asked, backing away from it . I had seen a lot of scary things but this was different, it just jumped out of a shadow .

How am I supposed to run from a thing like that, I'm not saying that they would use it against us, but... what if . "This is Ms O Leary, my dog" Percy said, a dog named Ms O Leary, certainly he must be joking . But he didn't offer any other explanation, "you're kidding right" Julian asked, his face was pale .

"Nope" Percy answered, stroking the monster's face, "Amy and a few of our friends our at Montahawk beach waiting for us" . Annabeth turned to us, "we're going to have to make two trips to get everyone there" she continued . "So who wants to go first" Percy finished .

When none of us raised our hands he sighed, "ok, Walt, Zia, Annabeth, your with me, Thalia, I'm going to send Ms O Leary back for the rest of you", Thalia nodded her head, she said something to him in a language that made no since to me, Percy and Annabeth nodded .

"Lay down" Percy told Ms O Leary, and she did, and it made a very loud thump I must say . Annabeth climbed up onto the dogs back, she settled herself about a three feet away from the dogs collar . Being as they have never ridden a giant dog, Percy helped Zia and Walt, they both looked a little uncomfortable on the beast .

Percy said one more thing to Thalia in that strange language, which I'm assuming is Greek . Then he climbed up and sat in front of Annabeth, "Hold on tight to whoever is in front of you" Percy said, "what if we fall off" Walt asked .

Percy grinned, "don't", he leaned down and whispered something in the monsters ear, it cocked its head, Percy straitened, Annabeth wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tightly . The dog stood up, then crouched back down as if to pounce, then it jumped, strait at the wall, I was shore it was going to collide when it suddenly vanished in the shadow.

Zia's POV

I hate this infernal method of travel, whatever it is called, I am a fire elementist, I grew up in Egypt, and once I merged with the sun god . So I prefer heat, and passing through the shadow, I have never been colder. What's more is that I don't trust these people, I know that Sadie does, but... Carter seems more hesitant .

Though that may be his damaged ego talking, when Sadie recounted their stories for me she had mentioned that Percy had beat Carter in combat .

We emerged out of the shadow realm on a beach, the sea in front of us with a beautiful sunset . We all dismounted the beast, Percy whispered something in its ear, it whined a little bit but turned and disappeared once again into the shadow .

I turned to see a rundown beach cabin, normally I would say, beach house not beach cabin, but this was defiantly a cabin . There was a buff girl with stringy brown hair and dark eyes, she looked to be a little older than me.

She was wearing old jeans, an army jacket and an orange t-shirt (why do they all wear those), it really frustrates me that I can't read the writing on the front . She also had a long black dagger strapped to her belt, she had her arms crossed, standing in front of the door, guarding it .

She narrowed her eyes at us as we climbed the porch steps . "So, this them" she asked, she had a deep voice for a girl, not unpleasant though . "Yea" Percy answered, "how much monster trouble"? Annabeth asked . "Not bad" the girl answered, "a hell hound, and a couple dracaenae".

I cleared my throat, and as soon as I did I regretted it . The three Greeks all turned to me, oh well, might as well introduce myself . "My name is Zia, this is Walt and Julian," I said motioning to the boys . Julian smiled and Walt held out his hand, the girl shook it, and judging by the way Walt's hand stiffened she had a strong grip . "My name is Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares," I'll admit, I was a little intimidated by her, by all these weird Greeks, they had powerful auras .

Just then the beast returned, carrying Carter, Sadie and that Thalia girl, "No more wasting time, you need to see your patient" Annabeth said .


	13. Chapter 13

Percy's POV

Will, Chris, Zia, Walt and Clarisse are all in the bedroom with Amy, while the rest of us are stuck out here in the living room, waiting to hear the verdict . Ms O Leary had gone back to camp, I don't trust the Egyptians, but, I do trust Annabeth's judgment, and she trusts Sadie, not so much the others .

That's why Clarisse is in there, in case they try something, Thalia is outside guarding the door with Julian, who insisted on going with her . That in and of its self makes me uneasy, but Thalia can handle it, Annabeth and I are in here to watch Sadie and Carter . They seem to be the leaders of the little magician group, there had been an awkward silence for a while when Carter asked .

"If this doesn't work, do you have another plan"? I was really hoping that he wouldn't ask that . "Yes" Annabeth answered, "but it's rather extreme, so we want to see if this works first" Carter nodded his head . "You said that Amy is your niece, do you have many siblings, on the godly side I mean"? oh crap, I see what he's doing .

He's trying to find out how many demigods there are, trying to get us to revile information without know it, if I realized this, Annabeth defiantly did .

I looked over at her, her facial expression had changed ever so slightly, so slightly in fact that I was the only one who would see it at all . It had become this way over the years, we could read each other, I was the only one except maybe Thalia, who could tell when her mood had shifted .

"A few" she said evasively, "and I understand that you teach young magicians at your school," she asked, turning the conversation around . Carter suddenly looked uncomfortable, "that's right", I can tell that we make the Egyptians uneasy and nervous just by looking at them .

I think it's because of our heritage, I mean, we are half god, I've never thought about how strange, scary, wrong, and/or weird others would find that . Just then Clarisse, Walt, Zia and Chris came into the room, all looking grim, "She has about two weeks tops" Zia said, her head down . "I'm sorry, that's all we could do".

The room was quite, letting the news sink in, I was so angry, Amy is so young, so innocent, I will destroy whoever did this to her . Killing teens and adults is one thing, but children, that will not go unpunished, I put my arm around Annabeth, her face was blank and emotionless .

"Zia" I asked, she perked her head up, "when we get the cure, how long will it be until it takes affect" . She was about to answer, when there was a loud crash from outside, we all ran out . Thalia was on the beach, a hell hound about a hundred yards away, but what worried me was Julian, he was in his giant glowing combat avatar . He swung his sword, but not at the monster, at Thalia, she leaned back, as it passed over her head she grabbed the dull end with both hands and swung herself onto the blade .

Running up it to the giants hands, it shook her off, she landed in a flawless roll . The hell hound was coming up from behind, she dodged another strike, TRAITOR! She yelled . She looked up to the sky and raised one hand, as if reaching for something, she let out a frustrated scream .

She ripped her hand down and a bright arch of lightning followed, not the biggest one she's done but impressive none the less . It struck the giant, which flashed white, then it was gone, Julian was out cold on the ground .

Thalia turned toward the hell hound, she drew a dagger, it charged her, she ducked down as if she were going to roll under . It put its head down, almost to the ground, at the last second she jumped, grabbing the monsters fur to steady herself and stabbed her dagger into the monsters eye .

It howled in pain, she yanked the blade out and held on, it thrashed around until it though her . She once again caught her fall in a roll, the monster leaped forward . Its jaws open wide, instead of moving, she pretended to be paralyzed with fear, then at the last second she stabbed her dagger into the top of the monsters mouth, it didn't even have time to yelp before it disintegrated,

as soon as we saw Julian swipe at Thalia, Clarisse had Walt out cold and bound in less than a minute . Annabeth simply turned and slammed the butt of her sword Zia's head, she soundlessly crumpled to the ground .

Chris ran down to bind Julian, Annabeth corned Sadie, and me, well... I'm far too angry to fight Carter right now and manage to not kill him . I raised my hand and concentrated, I ordered the water in his eyes and mouth to rush into his lungs, he lurched over .

Retching and gagging "CARTER" Sadie screamed, she looked about to cry, I squeezed and he passed out . We had them all before they knew what was going on, I released the water in Carter's lungs and felt it flow back to its rightful place . Sadie looked like she wanted to kill us all .

But she saw how outnumbered she was, Thalia stalked up dragging Julian, Chris in her wake . "Traitors" she growled, dropping Julian, and pointed her dagger at Sadie, "Explain". Sadie looked angry, terrified, and confused, "I don't know what you want me to explain,"

She shook her head "I want to avoid war just as much as you do, I don't know what happened with Julian but it's not my fault".

Annabeth's POV

"Sadie" I said, "why did the magicians that we killed disintegrate" she looked wary, but answered anyway . "Magicians can create copies of themselves, but it is difficult, not many can do it, and once the copy is made the magician falls into a deep sleep" .

"Can they feel pain" I asked, her frond deepened, "yes" she said carefully, "is there any tell" . She thought for a moment, "there face" she finally said, it may have an imperfection that wasn't there before" .

"Would you be able to tell, you do live with him" I asked, after a moment she nodded . "First" I said, " Wake up the others" she looked a little doubtful, "are you shore" she asked . "Yes" I answered, "I am" .


	14. Sorry, Authers note

**Sorry for the A/N but I am suffering from writers block. Any ideas, review or PM me .**

**Thank you for you time, JESUS LOVES YOU :D **


	15. Chapter 15

Carter's POV

I was on top of a mountain, how I got here I have no idea, all around me was the crumbling remains of what looked to be a fortress . I heard a male voice speaking softly, so I did what anyone would do, I followed the noise . As I walked further into the ruins I heard the roar of a large fire, the clang of metal and snakelike voices .

I peeked out from behind the column I was hiding behind, but what I saw made no since, Annabeth was in a shallow barren cave .

Kneeling under the weight of a dark mass that looked like a pile of boulders, she looked so tired and weak, her golden blond curls hung in dirty clumps around her face, her grey eyes looked dim and washed out, her face streaked with grime.

I knew that she couldn't last much longer . Her strength would give out and the cavern roof would crush her .

There was a guy that looked about nineteen with blond hair and blue eyes . He was trying to talk to her but she was just glaring at him, after a minute her eyes dropped to the ground, like she couldn't stand to look at him anymore .

"Traitor" she whispered, he stopped talking for a moment .

"What did you say" he asked, she glared at him again, her eyes were full of hate, but something else to . "Traitor" she said louder, "you are a lying, cheating, worthless traitor" . Her voice sounded somehow wrong, and now that I can see her face clearly it looks wrong to, she looks younger .

Now it makes since, I'm just dreaming, this is Annabeth a few years ago . She's still beautiful, but in a younger way, if that makes any since at all, she also looks about ready to drop . "LUKE" a voice boomed, the blond guy paled, "I'll be back" he told Annabeth, "don't bother" she spat out.

The dream stared to fade, the last thing I saw was a tear, tracing its way down Annabeth's tired face .

I tried to open my eyes, they felt heavy and dry, very dry, my throat to. It felt like someone had shoved sand down my throat and rubbed salt in my eyes . I finally forced them open, and I was not happy with what I saw .

Annabeth's POV

We made all of them examine Julian's face, who still had not woken up, despite Sadie's spell . And after a lot of fighting, arguing, explaining and threatening, they finally agreed that this wasn't the real Julian . "There was a small scar above his eye" Carter said slowly, "it was barely there but I remember him showing everyone".

"Yea" Sadie said, "but it still doesn't make any since", "what doesn't make since" Thalia asked, aggravated . "Well" Sadie started, "if this is Julian in a fake body, why would he attack Thalia, I know him he wouldn't do that, they must be controlling him somehow .

Thalia groaned and rolled her eyes, "please tell me that we are not going to start the whole "I know him, there is no way he would do this, it's not his fault, thing, right" . "We're not" Percy said, he was leaning against the cabin wall, his arms crossed .

Thalia looked relived, and was about to say something, when Julian stirred . His eyes forced themselves open, he looked around, first with confusion, then horror . "Your alright" he said to Thalia, "thank the gods, I don't know what came over me, but trust me I never meant to hurt you".

oh, so he's going to try and play dumb, well it can't be very hard for him. Thalia rolled her eyes, "don't even try" she said, clearly aggravated, "just tell us who sent you and where they are, it will be much easier on you if you cooperate" Sadie said.

"Easier maybe" Percy said, pushing himself off the wall, "not pleasant though". Julian sat up, "I'm telling the truth, I couldn't stop myself", "you are a terrible liar" I stated plainly. He really was, his breath was uneven and he couldn't look any of us in the eye.

I mean, I understand not being able to look Percy in the eye when he's mad. But he wouldn't meet the others stair either, Percy sighed, "if that's the way you want to play it" he said . He pulled out his pen and uncapped it, Riptide sprung out to full size.

He sounded carefree, but there was a hard glint on his eyes, fury. He was furious, and right here in front of him, was someone he could punish, he knelt beside Julian. "Last chance" he said, Julian swallowed hard, "I'm innocent, I swear" he choked out.

Percy sighed again, a tired washed out sigh, "if you say so", he shoved him back against the sand and plunged Riptide through Julian's left forearm, the blade went clean through and stuck in the sand .

Julian let out a horrible scream, he jerked to the right, trying to get away, but he only succeeded in making it worse for himself . Percy was still holding the handle, and for all of his struggling, Julian was no match for Percy.

After a minute or so, he decided that struggling wasn't helping his situation . So he just laid on the ground, whimpering, Percy slowly extracted his sword from Julian's arm . "Now" he said calmly, "who sent you", Julian was gasping for air, "I will never tell" .

Clarisse sighed, "Sadie, Carter, Walt, Zia, come with me, we're going inside, this isn't going to be pretty". "And that was" Sadie asked, sounding appalled .

"No" Carter said firmly, "I'm staying", Thalia ran a hand through her raven hair, "considering the fact that it was your buddy that tried to kill me, I think you may want to be a little more cooperative".

"Oh and Chris and I are coming with you" she told Clarisse, almost as an afterthought, Carter still seemed set on staying here, he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me . And I glared right back, Piper had once told me that Leo was scared to death of me the first time we met .

He had said that it was my eyes when I glared at him, cold and steely grey, like storm clouds before rain . Thinking about Leo made my chest hurt, a sick, painful, guilty feeling, which only made me glare harder .

After about ten seconds Carter's eyes dropped to the ground, and without a word, he turned around and stalked back into the cabin. "Now" Percy said, turning to Julian, "where were we" .


	16. Chapter 16

Walt's POV

Julian's horrible screams could be heard through the walls, awful, pleading and begging, I don't see how mortals couldn't hear him, this place must be far out, or near a highway or something . Even though we all agreed that he was a traitor, it just doest seam right, what they're doing to him .

It's like Percy and Annabeth have no soul, after another few minutes I just couldn't take it anymore . "This has to stop" I said as I rose from my place on the couch next to Sadie, "no, no it doesn't" Clarisse said, while casually cleaning the dirt from her nails with her black dagger .

"If I wanted your opinion I would have asked" I retorted, felling very happy with myself, I headed for the door . Clarisse stepped in front of it, blocking my exit, I'll admit she looked intimidating, that was, until she stopped what she was doing and looked at me now she was beyond scary .

Well, more like glared, her eyes are dark brown, almost black, cold and unforgiving, what is it with these people and their scary glares ."He is part of it" she said, her voice deadly calm, "he is part of the group that sent magicians to attack my home, and hurt a child, an innocent, helpless child". Her voice was dripping acid and rage, "whatever they do to him, is nothing compared to what he deserves".

I don't know what to do, I don't want to back down, but I don't think that I'll survive another fight against her . "I don't know what happened to you all to make you like this" I said, "but I don't believe in torturing prisoners" . She took a step forward, "it doesn't matter what you believe in" she said, twirling her knife, "if you don't do anything about it" .

There was only about a foot and a half of space between us now, and she was still twirling that dagger of hers. "And you're not going to do anything, are you" she glared at me, and I glared back, after a minute she still hadn't moved and everyone was watching the test of wills . I went over my options in my head, I could fight her, and hope that the others could take Thalia, Chris and Will .

That was if I survived, and I found that very unlikely, and the noise would only bring Percy and Annabeth . And then we would defiantly die, I took a step back, still holding her glare, and sat on the couch again, finally dropping my gaze, just then the screaming stopped.

Annabeth's POV

I looked down on the pie of dust and ash that was once Julian. He hadn't known much, just that the headquarters is somewhere in Mexico, and that there is an army assembling to attack camp half blood . Not an army of magicians, but an army of Egyptian monsters and demons.

I know I should feel bad, I just killed someone yada yada ya, but it's not like he's really dead . And what did he think he would get for messing with us, I mean there is no way he hasn't heard of Percy and I would do, when he's trying to kill us .

Percy sat down on the sand, he looked so tired, staring blankly at the sea in front of him . Sighing I moved to sit next to him, I laced my fingers through his, "as content as I would be to just sit here with you forever, we need to go get ready for our trip tomorrow".

He ran a hand through his jet black hair, "right" he said, "the trip, sooooooooo, we are going to jump into hell, willingly, I might add, and it's just a trip" . He shook his head, "if you say so", I laughed, "we're going to be ok" I said, "not fine, not fine by a long shot, but ok". We both stood up, "we'll be ok" he repeated, like saying it over again would make it true, "but" he said as we turned to the cabin .

"First we have to explain" ugh, I groaned, "I forgot about that" I mumbled, apparently he heard me . "Is it possible" he asked dramatically, "the great and wise Annabeth chase, forgot something", "shut up" I said, punching him lightly . He chuckled, "that hurts Wise Girl, that hurts right hear" he said, holding a hand over his heart, so I did the mature and grown up thing, I stuck my toung out at him .

Carter's POV

After the whole scene with Clarisse and Walt, I don't know how I feel toward the Greeks . I also don't know who was right or wrong, I mean, Percy and Annabeth were torturing Julian, and while I think that's wrong . It make since, they needed information and he had it, I just confused, I've known Julian for a long time, and yet, I guess I never really knew him at all .

Thalia's POV

I stuffed a few extra daggers into my backpack, we are leaving for Tartarus in the morning . I know I should be freaking out, but honestly, I'm relived, if anyone else were going instead of me I would be constantly worrying .

Clarisse, Chris and Will are going to stay and watch over Amy while we're gone, and I have a feeling that a few of the magicians will join them . I'm not sure now I feel about them, Sadie's alright, Zia's hardly said a word, and Carter .

Well he's a little iffy, but Walt, I don't particularly like him, I guess that the others were too scared to stand against us, being as they were trying to wrap the minds around the fact that there friend was the enemy .

Which isn't what we wanted in the first place, this is a just a big mess that I don't want to clean up . I sighed and ran a hand over my face, I so angry, angry at the Egyptians, monsters, gods, ours gods there's, whatever . I just want one year, one, a peaceful, happy year, were my biggest worry is weather I'm going to eat cereal for breakfast, or eggs .

Carter's POV

I was on a bridge, where I don't know, but it was dark, with the faint glow of dawn on the horizon . It would have been a wonderful view, but I was surrounded by skeletal horses, with fire in their eyes. Each one had a rider in black armor, (I'm assuming that there demigods) though every time I thought one would run into me, it passed through, like I wasn't even there .

I was dreaming, again, why I was dreaming about Greeks, I have no idea, although, last time I saw Annabeth . I started to look around for any of the demigods that I know, but everything around me was tall, so running around in random directions was about all I could do at the moment, and still they were everywhere .

It was almost dawn when I heard someone cry out in pain, I sprinted through the monstrous horses in the direction of the sound . And I was (once again) confused by what I saw, I was in the middle of the huge bridge, Annabeth was lying on the ground, blood running from her shoulder .

Staining the black t-shirt she wore under her armor, she had on black cargo pants and combat boots, Percy was standing over her ."GET BACK" Percy yelled, slicing his sword through the air in a deadly arch "no one touches her". They were surrounded.

"Interesting" a deep voice said, sounding amused, the guy from my last dream, Luke, was towering above Percy on a skeletal horse, a scythe in hand .His eye's (that I'm pretty sure where blue before) where gold . "Bravely fought, Percy Jackson," he said, "but it's time to surrender... or the girl dies" .

"Percy don't" Annabeth groaned, her shirt was now soaked in blood, Percy seemed to consider this for a moment . "Blackjack" he yelled, though why he would do that I have no idea, but then out of nowhere, a winged horse, black as night swooped out of the sky . Clamped it's teeth on the straps of Annabeth's armor and took off again.

Luke snarled, "someday soon, I'm going to make Pegasus soup, but in the meantime..." He dismounted, his scythe glistering in the dawn light . I noticed that the weapon was made of two different metals, one side was the same as Percy's sword and the other was like the black dagger that Clarisse uses "I'll settle for another dead demigod" .

Percy met his first strike with his sword, the impact shook the bridge but Percy held his ground . Luke's smile wavered, with a yell Percy kicked his legs out from under him . His scythe skittered across the pavement, Percy stabbed downward but Luke rolled away and regained his footing .

His scythe flew back to his hand, "so..." he studied Percy looking mildly annoyed . "You had the courage to take a dip in the Styx, I had to pressure Luke in many ways to convince him... if only you had supplied my host body instead... but no matter. I am still more powerful, I am a TITAN" .

Most of what he just said made no since at all, but time to think on that latter. He struck the bridge with the butt of his scythe, and a wave of pure force blasted everyone back, Percy was thrown back, cars rolled over, even Luke's own men . I even saw a few of them thrown clean off the bridge, suspension cords whipped .

That's when I noticed that there were others, demigods with bows and arrows, each one wearing an orange t-shirt . They were all retreating, almost all of them had made it off the bridge, but one, he was short with dark hair and scrunched up features.

He was perched on a suspension cable a few yards away from Percy, his last arrow notched . "Michel go" Percy yelled, "Percy the bridge" Michel called back . "Break it" I didn't see how that was going to work, then I looked down, small chunks had already fallen, patches were burning with green fire, it had taken a beating .

Percy stabbed down, the bronze blade sunk into the asphalt like it was butter, water shot from the crack like he had hit a geyser . He yanked the blade out, water was spraying everywhere, chunks the size of houses fell into the river below .

Within seconds, a fifty foot wide chasm had opened between Percy and Luke, The vibrations died and some of Luke's men looked over the edge at the long drop . Luke studied the problem, then looked behind his at the rising sun, "until next time Jackson" .

He raised his scythe in a mock salute, then he and his army turned and headed back to the other side . Percy turned around, and saw a bow lying in the street, it's owner was nowhere in sight, "NO" Percy yelled . He searched the wreckage on his side of the bridge .

And stared down at the water, nothing, he yelled in anger and frustration . My dream started to fade, the last thing I saw was the bow, lying on the ground .


	17. Chapter 17

Annabeth's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, the soft light of dawn was filtering in through the thin curtains, the smell of the ocean was so calming . All I wanted right then, was to go back to sleep and pretend that today was going to be a normal day . I'm on the couch in Percy's apartment, his wonderful mother is making pancakes and I am completely safe .

But of course, that isn't my reality, I felt Percy stir beside me, we were on the couch in the living room . The kick stand out, our legs propped up on it and his arm around my shoulders, the TV was still going, we had fallen asleep hear last night because neither of us wanted to go to bed . No matter how much we both knew that we needed sleep .

I looked up at him smiling, "good morning," he said, his voice sleepy . "You ready to go hell trekking" I asked, he gave a little laugh, but there was a nervous edge to it . "As ready as I'll ever be", I leaned my head back on his shoulder, "we have to get up" I said after a minute .

"No" he said throwing his other arm around my waist, he turned just a little and buried his face in my curly hair . I let out a tired sigh, "Percy, we do have just a few things to do today", he sat still and silent for a moment . "Fine" he said, a little more light hearted than I expected, he jumped up, and faster than I could react, he threw he over his shoulder .

"Percy!" I whisper yelled, being as there are still people sleeping, "Percy put me down", "never" he said. I could hear the smirk in his voice, "not till you promise to make pancakes with me, I'm hungry". I rolled my eye's even though he couldn't see my face, "that's it" I asked .

"Pretty much" he said while carrying me to the kitchen, he set me down on the counter . And moved to the other side of the small kitchen to get the bag of food from the cabinet . The kitchen had been stocked for Clarisse, Chris and Will, he held up the blue food coloring for me to see . I rolled my eye's "of course there going to be blue" .

Carter's POV

I woke to sunlight streaming down on my face, it was warmer than yesterday, my head was pounding . I groaned rolling over, I wonder if they have any painkillers, but the one thing that was really bothering my was my dreams .

I couldn't think of any reason why, of all people, I would dream of the Greeks, but I have an odd feeling that there not just dreams . I think that I'm dreaming about Percy and Annabeth's past, it wouldn't be the first time that I've dreamt of real things .

But why there past, what's so important about it, "I don't know what happened to you all to make you like this" Walt had said yesterday . I thought about Percy's face when he turned around on the bridge, only to see that his friend was gone .

The look of rage and pain on his face when he didn't find him, and when he stood over Annabeth, blood pooling around her . They had looked a little younger in this dream, maybe sixteen, and how did he manage to block a blow from Luke when it shook the entire bridge .

I have so many questions, but I don't know who to ask, I can't ask Clarisse, she would just send me away . Not Percy or Annabeth, not Thalia either . Maybe Chris or Will, I don't know, and it's making me angry, I hate not knowing .

Thalia's POV

Percy, Annabeth and I are standing at the beginning of the short tunnel that will lead us to the entrance to Tartarus . We've been standing here for at least ten minutes, I know we need to go but Percy and Annabeth aren't in any hurry to go back, so I'll give them another minute or so .

I glance down at my watch, ok now it's been five, "guy's, you know I hate to say this but we need to go now" . I said, trying to sound soft, which isn't one of my talents at all, without a word Percy gripped Annabeth's hand and started down the tunnel.

It took us almost no time at all to reach the pit, and the pull of Tartarus was so strong that we had to hide behind rocks and grip the sides to stop from going over before we were ready . I'm so scared right now, I can hardly breath, the one place on earth that even the gods where scared of .

And we were jumping into it, aren't we just the smartest folks around . I feel something cold touch my hand, I looked over to see Annabeth's hand outstretched, Percy behind her . They both looked pale and tired, so tired, I took her hand willingly, "don't let go" she said .

"All the way down. whatever you do... don't let go," I nodded, not trusting my voice . "On the count of three" she said, her voice was shaking now, "one" she choked . Percy turned and wrapped his arms around both of us, still holding Annabeth hand, I wrapped my free arm around him and Annabeth.

"We're coming back, all of us" he said, it was a nice thing to say and he's never let us down before, but... he can't always keep a promise like that . Not where we're going, "two" Annabeth whispered, I could hear the sob building in her throat .

Percy let go and squeezed her hand, looking directly into her eyes, "three" he said quietly . We all jumped out from behind the rock, still gripping each other's hands . We were immediately sucked into the huge, gapping, black pit.

And then we were falling .


End file.
